Fire Fist Harry
by crazzyredhead
Summary: After Ace dies in War at Marineford. Death doesn't take him to the next life. Roger makes a deal, for his son to have another try at life. He is reborn as Harry Potter. Ace keeps all his powers, but also now has magic. Challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own One Piece I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't make any money off of this.

CHALLENGE #14

After Portzag D. Ace dies in the Paramount War, he is reborn as Harry Potter. He has to keep his narcolepsy disorder, needs to have pyromaniac tendencies, and if you want have him be can of an air head about some or most things. He has to keep his devil fruit powers, but the one weakness, sea water, is no more and gains the ability to swim. One Rule: Try not to abandon the story if you do accept this challenge.

Chapter One:

Death of Portgas D Ace

Gol D Roger shook hands with death "You better hold your end of the bargain." Roger said looking down seeing his son being held by his brother Luffy.

(Scene Break)

Akainu smirked looking at the Whitebeard pirates "Can't you see it's too late to save "Fire Fist"? Take a look!" He said looking at Ace.

"Ace, you need to get treated right away!" Luffy said with his voice shaking. He looked down at his hand covered in blood. He could not lose him he couldn't he needed Ace.

Ace looked off at the distance seeing his friends he heard his grandfather shouting that he was going to kill Akainu. But all the noises vanished all he heard was his little brother "I'm…. Sorry, Luffy."

"Huh?" Luffy looked at Ace worried.

"You pushed yourself that far in order to save me, but…. I couldn't make it all the way… I'm sorry…"

Luffy felt shaken he could feel his body trembling and it wasn't because he was tired no he was scared and looked at his big brother, "WH-What are you saying?" He looked at him then yelled, "Don't be ridiculous!" He turned his head looking at everyone seeing them standing there with pale face "Somebody, treat him! Please! Please help ACE! HEY SOMEBODY! HELP ACE! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ACE!"

A few men ran forward "hurry give Ace first aid now!"

"Okay" A doctor said running forward. "ACE! Are you alright!" The doctor said running forward.

Luffy looked up at him "Hurry up and treat him!"

"Okay, let me see the wound!" He said.

"Please!"

The doctor looked and eyes widen "This is…." He became pale and looked down.

Luffy looked up "Huh? Hey. What's the matter? Hurry up and help him!"

"I'm Sorry." The doctor said his had covering his face in shadows.

Luffy looked up at him "What do you mean by that? WHAT'S GOING ON? JUST DO SOMETHING! Hey, aren't you a doctor? Hey!" Luffy yelled.

"It's no use." Ace said weakly and took a deep breath. "My organs have been burned. I can't hold out any longer. I can tell my life is ending." Ace said weakly.

Luffy was now freaking out "that's not true!" He turned "Yeah Iva –Chan. Hey I beg you! Inject that stuff into Ace! Please! Why can't you help Ace like you did helped me? Hey! I beg you! Please help Ace! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU! Help ACE! Please inject that into Ace!"

"STRAW BOY!" Iva lowered his head. "Ace boy… Can't make it!"

"Huh! No way! You promised me! You said… That you never die… NO MATTER WHAT! ACE! Ace… What did you say? You can't hold out any longer? You promised me… That you'd never die…. No matter what, Ace!"

Ace felt his heart breaking his vision was becoming blurred; he did not want to leave his little brother alone.

"Do I even deserver to have be born?"

Ace was a kid looking up at a man "What if Gold Roger had a child? Oh course I know what would happen to him! He get his head cut off for sure!"

"No way! I'm not content if we kill him that easily!" Another man said

"How about we Prick him with a needle once for every grudge that someone holds against Roger?" Then another spoke up laughing.

"No way! Instead, we'll burn him alive first and humiliate him prior to death in front of the whole world!" The man laughed while saying this.

"Everybody will say, '"That severs him right!"' He said while everyone was laughing.

The little child looked at another man with a stone cold look "I want to hear from him when he dies; "I'm sorry I was born. I'm just a piece up trash." He said acting like a little kid crying. "But I don't think he ever had a child!"

Ace's fist tightened "No one wanted me born." Ace said as Luffy listened to him. Ace thought of Dadan coming to see him at the cliff. Where he sit thinking of escaping that island. She walked forward telling him not to give them trouble. She stood there looking at him. She was making sure nothing was wrong not wanting to get in trouble with Garp. Though the truth was she truly cared for the boy and which he found out much later. "I wouldn't even have the will to live. If it weren't for Sabo and a high-maintenance brother like you. Oh yeah. If you see Dadan someday, say hello for me. When I face my own death, I even miss a woman like her."

"Like I said, don't say that you're gonna die!" Luffy said with pain in his voice.

"There is one thing that makes me wanna stay. That is my desire to see you fulfill your dream. But I'm sure that you can do it! Because you're my brother! That day" Ace said thinking back to Luffy and Ace on the cliff.

"Listen, Luffy. We have to live without leaving any regrets."

"Uh-huh." Little Luffy nodded his head.

"We gotta go out to the sea someday… And live as we like. Freer than anyone else."

"Like we promised that day, I have no regret in my life."

"That's a Lie! Don't tell a lie!"

"I'm not Lying." Ace said feeling the blood going down his arm which was now a huge puddle on the ground. "Something tells me that what I truly wanted was not fame. Did I deserve to be born? What I wanted was the answer to that question." He closed his eyes a vision of pops holding out his hand to him "Become my son." Then to him coming to save him "You better tell me that my beloved son is all right."

Then of Luffy running towards him "I'm your brother! You can say whatever you want! I'm going to save you even if it means death!"

Ace bite his lip to try and keep from crying he thought of Pops "Everyone save Ace and destroy the marines!"

Luffy looked up at him "I'm gonna get Ace back! Finally I made it Ace." He thought of Luffy fighting the admirals to him landing on the scaffold.

He thought of Pops facing the men "Just tell me one thing. Are you happy to have me as your father?"

Ace looked at Luffy he spoke he was so quite "I can't raise my voice to let everybody hear me anymore. Could you tell them what I'm about to say now? Pops, Everybody! And you, Luffy. Thank you for loving someone like me who is a good for nothing and who has such bad blood in his veins, up to today" Ace could no longer hold it in and started to cry. Luffy held Ace never once in his life had he seen his big brother cry. "Thank you!" Ace started to fall towards the ground with a smile on his face.

Ace thought of him with his gramps, "Old man."

Garp looked at the little kid "huh?"

"Do you think that I deserved to be born?" The little kid said looking off at the ocean.

Garp looked at his grandson the question broke his heart. He looked off "That's something you'll see as you live." He said looking off. Ace eyes closed as his body fell on the ground blood splashing. Luffy sat there in shock to lean his head back crying this cry was a stab to everyone's heart. It was pure pain and agonizing torture.

Everyone went to get Luffy out of there what no one noticed was that Ace's body had vanished. Until Shanks joined the fight, he asked for both there body's only too see that Ace's body was gone.

(Scene Break)

Roger watched death holding his son with a wave of his hand the young man was breathing again and soon a baby. "Don't worry my part of the bargain will be upheld." All three of them vanished. They appeared outside a home.

Roger saw inside the house was a red head woman and a man with messy black hair.

"They have been trying to have a child but have not been able to. Tonight though they will." He said and looked down at Ace in his arms. The couple were heading upstairs at the moment.

Roger smiled seeing they were a loving family. He looked at death holding his son. "Can I please hold him?"

Death nodded and handed the man's son over to him. "Hey Ace, I am so sorry. You should have never been pained for the things I did in my life time. I love you so much; I wish I could have lived with your mom and you. I am happy Garp raised you. Look I made a deal with death; this is to let you live another life. One that you won't have me as a father. I love you son, I am so proud of you. No don't cause to much trouble." He said smiling. He looked at the baby in his arms. "I wish I could have been a better father for you." He started to get worried seeing Ace vanishing out of his hands. "WERE DID HE GO!"

Death smiled, "he will be back in nine months. And as I promised he will keep haki and devil fruit powers." Death said smiling death though did not think with his magic the curse from the sea will be broken. He looked at the man knowing Ace will mostly be returning to him soon since the parents were enemies against Tom Riddle.

.

.  
.

A/N: Hope you like it been trying to decided if Harry well Ace will be kicked out of the Dursley's house hold.

Any way hope you like will try to update soon please review and tell me what you think. What you like and what I could work on. Thanks to Theblackseareaper for beta reading this.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Life is not easy

Roger did not understand why death was in such a good mood. He swore that death was skipping. Roger shook his head; he had now been working for the man for close to 2 years. He gave up his soul and bargained with him, to save his son's life. He smiled knowing Ace was with a loving family and over a year old.

Death turned to Roger "Come on I need to pick up a few souls."

They soon vanished to appear in front of the home, were they left his son. Though the home looked as if a bomb had gone off. Roger paled and looked to death. 'How could he?' Roger thought.

They walked to the front of the home seeing a man with messy black hair standing there over his body. He stood there proudly having died to protect his wife and child. All Potter's seemed to take death very well; he knew they had his cloak still. They would all great him like a friend. They be standing there proud already accepting of their death. He smirked knowing it would change, James thought his wife and son were safe. Roger looked at James a little surprised; the man looked just like Ace did when he died. Just with out the hole and tattoos.

Death walked towards him "Mr. James Potter, follow me." He said and they walked up stairs both men becoming pale.

They walked into the nursery, to see the broken body of Lily Potter on the ground. James ran in to hug his wife. Who was like him, a ghost. She was leaning over the crib singing a lullaby to her son.

Roger felt pain shoot threw his heart. "Ace" he ran over to the crib looking down. He smiled seeing Ace alive and fast asleep. He looked just the same the only thing difference was now the lighting bolt scar on his forehead though. "Thank god Ace, you're alright."

James and Lily both looked at Roger. Roger groaned knowing it would be a long night. Death looked at Ace with rage the child should have died. He thought then noticed Tom was not here either. Death was not happy. His plans were for Ace to die early but no it did not happen. He smirked though knowing what family would be getting the little demon. He enjoyed it even more forcing the parents to leave not knowing if their son would be found soon.

**(Scene Break)**

Harry was six years old; he was going to school, which would have been fine if he did not have class with Dudley. He yawned trying to stay awake but was listening to the teacher bored, he knew all the writing and reading. Early on that year the teacher had given the class a test and he had scored a 100% he was so happy. But when he got home all he got was a beating since Dudley had failed his test. They claimed that Harry stole Dudley's test.

Harry had quickly learned not to higher grades then his cousin. And because of that the teacher would get mad at him and the students thought he was a moron. Harry yawned and was trying to stay awake. His teacher went on talking about history.

Dudley smirked hearing a thud knowing Harry fallen asleep yet again.

The teacher glared at the boy and grabbed a glass of water and dumped it on his head waking him up.

Harry sat right up "Mr. Potter go to the hall and stand there till your break." Harry got up and walked out side. He sat down bored. He wanted to be out of this building and running around. He wanted adventure he wanted the fresh air. His mind drifted off to him sailing the ocean. He smirked seeing him with an orange hat and standing tall.

Harry soon noticed all the other students walking outside. He looked to see the teacher who motioned him to join the other students. He walked out there to seeing other students getting away from him. He went to get on guard so he could run away. He had fought back before and was beaten so bad by his Uncle he could not walk for three months. Since then he just avoided them. And it went against everything he believed in. Deep down each time he ran it was a stab to his heart. He just had to wait till he could stand up against the fat man.

Dudley smirk as two of the others jumped up behind Harry and knocked him to the ground. Dudley ran up and started punching him in the face. He smirked hearing his freak of a cousin's head on the ground. "You would have been better off never being born!" Dudley yelled at him. He heard his parents say that to Harry many times. This time though Harry's head hit the ground so hard there was blood.

Harry looked around and flashes appeared in his mind. "If Gold Roger had a kid, he should be killed. You're just a freak. Boy, get out of my sight." He smirked as the memories flashed threw his mind. He remembered and remembered everything. Ace closed his eyes wanting to curse who ever made him now have to live two childhoods. He felt Dudley's fist hit him in the face. Ace opened his eyes glaring at him.

Dudley saw Harry close his eyes only for when he opened them to see him glaring at him. It made him pause a moment.

Ace glared at the fat boy in front of him he was not his family, Luffy and Sabo are his brothers and no one else. He lost control and let out a yell his Haki was set lose and all the kids fell to the ground out cold. Ace stood up and walked off to climb a tree he did not know what he do now. His world was gone and this one was so different. He looked at the sky 'I am sorry Luffy.' He wanted to be with his brother and his family. He lowered his head wondering if his father was ok.

That day was a big change for Harry Potter; he gained his memories of who he really is. With doing this everyone noticed many different changes. The fastest person to notice this was his Uncle that very night.

Ace walked into the house and no longer was the child nervous around his family he held a strong force about him. He noticed his uncle walking forward looking at him. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT FREAKY STUFF!" He yelled and went to hit him. But Ace dodged it and glared at him.

"Old Man leave me be, I did nothing wrong." He walked past him not seeing Vernon turning purple only to be grabbed by the shoulder. Ace was burning with anger and flames sprung up all over his body. He turned his body covered with fire, "Don't touch me. And I will be taking the second bedroom."

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

Ace glared at him promising this man he would kill him "Look I don't care, kick me out for all I care." He said and walked to the kitchen with the flames vanishing.

For three years Ace ruled the house. Vernon had once ruled the house but since the demon child came back that day from school he found he could do nothing. Dudley no longer picked on him. Petunia didn't force him to clean, or cook. And Vernon no longer tried to beat the freakiness out of him. Now one night he had fallen asleep in the middle of dinner. So Vernon went to grab a knife and stab the boy in the chest only for it to not work. There were flames there instead.

Ace yawned waking up he walked down stairs he was no longer a little kid he had turned nine years old a month ago. He was tired of this life. He missed the forest he lived in with his brothers. He missed Dadan, Pops, Luffy, Marco and even Gramps. Ace walked to the table and saw the food sat there. He smiled and started to load his plate. Only for when he was half way threw his meal for him to fall asleep.

Vernon smirked and ran to a different room grabbing a rope. He started to tie Ace up.

The next morning Ace had found him self out in the wild. He looked around and knew what happen. His good for nothing family threw him out. He decided that he would not go back there, he would live in the woods or on the street.

**(Scene Break)**

For the first few months Ace had lived in the woods. He trained himself to be able to take down adults. Ace even thought of going back to school but decided against it. He went ahead and went to London. The child was seen by many, he was a good fighter and able to get away from the police pretty easy. He would steal what he needed. Ace though was walking out of the city eating a bagel. He looked up seeing a owl flying towards him

The owl dropped the letter right in front of him. Ace picked it up and stared at it No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_Mr. H. Potter/ A. Portgaz,_

_Big tree house_

_In the middle of the woods_

_Out side of London_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. He saw there was no envelope or stamp. He wondered who sent it too him. He opened the letter to see what they wrote.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter / Mr. Portgaz,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

**(Scene Break)**

Ace stared at the letter in shock no one knew who he was. How did this school know? He smirked while looking at the letter he knew he wanted to go. And grabbed some paper and wrote

_Ms. McGonagall_

_I would like to come but I know nothing of the school. Or how to get there or where to get the supplies on the list. Please send someone to help as soon as you can._

_Thanks_

_Ace D. Portgaz or Harry Potter_

Ace wondered if he be able to some how change his name. He wanted to keep his other name. He had the memory now of his dad telling him he was sorry. And the fact his mom died giving birth. While his parents here were just drunks who got into a car crash. And he thought Harry just didn't fit him.

Ace looked up and motioned the owl to come over to him. "Its ok, I just want you to take the letter back to the person." The owl flew over taking the letter and left. He smirked seeing it fly away. Made him think of the news coos. Those birds are too smart for there own good.

Ace smiled seeing the bird flying off. He walked into the woods thinking of the woods back when he was a kid… Well a kid with Luffy and Sabo. His mind drifted off to Dadan's, when he was a kid with Luffy and Sabo. He grabbed his pole and walked off to his place.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think

A thanks to theblackseareaper for beta reading


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ace walked threw the woods; in one hand he was carrying the letter from the school Hogwarts. The other hand was his bag filled with his loot he got that day. Ace was wondering how these people found him. No one else had been able to find him. Not even the police who keep trying to find him. He wondered if it had to do with his devil fruit ability. He was also wondering how they knew his name was Ace. He stopped and looked up at a tree. This tree was huge it had to at least be 300 years old. And was the perfect place to live. Ace pocketed the letter then went ahead and started to climb the tree. The tree house was looked very similar to… He smiled and climbed up the rope to get in his home. When he got in there he tossed his bag down of goods he got in town. He looked threw all the bags and wallets he had. He smiled seeing that today he had gotten a total of 350 pounds. He smiled knowing he could buy him self some clothes.

Ace walked to the upper level of the tree house. He had built it to look like the first tree house he had with Luffy and Sabo. He smiled as he climbed up he could see everything. He had picked up the biggest tree in the woods. And with his building skills he was able to make a mast in his tree house. He even put in a crows nest. He looked off at the sky and wonder how his brother was doing.

_**(Scene Break)**_

At Hogwarts McGonagall was in her office sipping tea. While she was looking over all the muggle born students, and students who needed to be taken to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. She was looking at the time slot were she had to go meet up with the parents of a girl, Hermione Granger. She smiled looking to see that the year was going to have more students than normal.

The Scottish woman looked up hearing an owl flying into the room. She watched as it landed on the table holding out it's leg. She quickly took the letter and saw the Owl was already leaving. She smiled and looked down at the note and opened it.

_Ms. McGonagall,_

_I would like to come but I know nothing of the school. Or how to get there or where to get the supplies on the list. Please send someone to help as soon as you can._

_Thanks_

_Ace D. Portgaz or Harry Potter_

She looked over the letter and re-read it five times. She thought the Dursley's would explain everything. And why was he calling himself Ace? She stood up and headed off to meet with Dumbledore. She needed to figure out what was happening and fast. She was told, he's fine. She walked up to the gargoyle "Crunchy Bars". The statue moved aside. "Albus, you need to explain this to me now." She said tossing the letter down.

Albus looked down at the letter and looked up smiling "Don't worry, I had already sent Hagrid to get the boy. And I sent him with a Portkey so he will be found, don't worry."

_**(Scene Break)**_

Ace was laying on his floor when he heard it.

BOOM.

Ace ran over to look over the edge of the tree house. To see a man on the ground down below. He smiled seeing how tall he was reminded how tall pops was. He sat there watching waiting for him to do something first.

The giant of a man stood up from landing on the ground. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant looked around, "this is weird."

Ace jumped down on a lower branch and sat there. "Hey, who are you? This is my area of the woods. If you're after my stuff I will fight you." He said looking at him.

Hagrid looked up and saw Ace, his face was slightly dirty and his clothes were shorts and shirt was there was a pirate symbol drawn on it. "Are you Harry?"

"I used to be called that. Though I go by Ace now. Who are you?"

Ace looked down into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

"Anyway — Harry," said the giant, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat, he pulled a slightly squashed box. Ace saw Hagrid lift it up to him. He took it and opened in an in shock saw inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry_ written on it in green icing. He had only gotten a cake from Luffy and Makino. Then his Pops threw him a party once.

Ace looked at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Ace smiled and put the cake on the large branch and jumped down landing in front of Hagrid. "Ace D. Portgaz." He said and bowed. "Thanks for the cake." He stood up and smiled.

Hagrid held out an enormous hand and shook Ace's whole arm.

"So you're from the school. I was wondering if you could tell me about it?"

"Sure thing, Harry."

"Please call me Ace. I don't like the name Harry. It just doesn't seem me." He said giving him a smile only seen on the D. brothers.

"Sure Ace. I have some things to ask you also. I thought you would be with your Aunt and Uncle are you all camping."

Ace shook his head no.

Hagrid nodded and smiled at him, "Well what about some tea then?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." He said joking.

Ace smirked "well I will get some wood for a fire. Will be right back."

Hagrid watched James and Lily's little boy run down a path that Ace had made in the past. He walked up to a tree and kicked it knocking it over. Hagrid's little beetle like eyes widened when he saw this. He could not believe the kid just did that. He calmed down thinking 'ok Hagrid, Lily was able to do magic as a kid. That has to be what he just did.' and kick a tree knocking it over.

Ace soon came back with the firewood putting it down in front of Hagrid. Ace had it set up ready for a fire. When Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella and whispered something and fire burst from the umbrella. Ace smiled. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Hagrid said smiling and getting a tea pot ready for them to have some tea.

The giant sat down on the ground while Ace sat on the floor looking at him. Hagrid started to take things out of his pockets: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.

Soon the area of the forest was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker.

He passed the sausages to Ace, who was so hungry he had yet to have his meal yet. "I will be right back." With that he climbed up into the tree house to come back down with some meat he had taken that morning. He took some sticks and put the meat on it and put it over the fire.

After a bit they were eating. "I am sorry, but I still don't really know who you are. I know your from the school but I know nothing of it."

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll should know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er — no," said Ace who was annoyed.

Hagrid looked shocked. "Didn't your Aunt and Uncle tell you about it? Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Ace.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Where are those Dursleys?"

Ace looked at him annoyed, "I don't know were they are if I did, I would make them pay. They kicked me out of the house a few years ago. Left me here in the woods. So I started living here."

Hagrid looked at the boy… "Oh boy, I will need to get a hold of Albus. He will need to know about this. "Ok Harr- I mean Ace have you done anything strange in you life you couldn't explain."

Ace sat there thinking, "Not really why?"

"What about knocking down the tree?"

"Oh, that I am just strong. Wait is this Magic?" He was wondering if devil fruit powers were called magic here.

Hagrid watched as the little boy seemed to set on fire and soon had his hand up in fire. "So is this magic?" he said turning back to normal.

Hagrid looked at him, "Has to be though, I have never seen that. But any way your mum and dad were a witch and wizard." Hagrid spent the rest of the after noon and late into the evening telling the boy what magic was and the school was like. Ace did not care to go but when he heard he get stronger he agreed to come with him.

Ace was laying up in his room thinking of everything he learned that day about himself. His Mum and dad from this world gave their lives to save him. He groaned not wanting more people to have died for him. He wondered though what would happen tomorrow when he went shopping with the giant. He looked down at the man to see him writing a letter and sending it off with an owl.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Albus looked to see an owl flying to him. He smiled taking the letter from the owl to see it was from Hagrid.

_"Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_With Harry, though he wants to be called Ace. He asked if he could change his name since he had called himself Ace D. Portgaz for a long time. Well that was what he wanted to ask. But I need to tell you something important. Ace that's Harry; he wants to be called Ace. Anyway Ace does not live with his Aunt and Uncle. He lives by himself in a forest out side of London. They kicked him out of the house when he was a child, Dumbledore. I can't believe they did that. He has built himself a huge tree house and lives in it. I worry I was thinking of having him stay in the Leaky cauldron before going to school. If you could get back to me that would be great. Hoping to hear from you soon. I will be taking him to get his supplies in the morning. He seems to look forward to it, he is a good kid. Also where should I take him?_

_Hagrid_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be shopping for supplies. And finding out where Ace will be staying. Also thanks to theblackseareaper for beta reading.

Ok, vote where should Ace be staying:

Forest

Weasley's

Leaky Cauldron

Dursley's

Longbottom

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Morning after a visit from a giant.

_"Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_With Harry, though he wants to be called Ace. He asked if he could change his name since he had called himself Ace D. Portgaz for a long time. Well that was what he wanted to ask. But I need to tell you something important. Ace that's Harry; he wants to be called Ace. Anyway Ace does not live with his Aunt and Uncle. He lives by himself in a forest out side of London. They kicked him out of the house when he was a child, Dumbledore. I can't believe they did that. He has built himself a huge tree house and lives in it. I worry I was thinking of having him stay in the Leaky cauldron before going to school. If you could get back to me that would be great. Hoping to hear from you soon. I will be taking him to get his supplies in the morning. He seems to look forward to it, he is a good kid. Also where should I take him?_

_Hagrid_

Albus read the letter looking it over; he could not believe that the boy's Aunt and Uncle had kicked him out of the house. He got up needing to make a visit to the Dursleys and a few others seeing if he could find the boy a place to live. First thing first he wrote Hagrid a letter to ask him to meet up with him that evening at seven for dinner with Ace.

(Scene Break)

Ace rubbed his eyes and looked around his tree house and smiled thinking back to his brothers. He got up sighing wishing he was back home with Luffy and his brothers. He looked down and about fell out of the tree at the site before him.

"Ace, hurry up and get down here." Luffy said waving at him.

Marco was there smiling at him. "Yeah Ace, hurry up."

Ace jumped out of the tree only to stop seeing how short he was to them.

Luffy started to laugh walking up and messed up Ace's hair. "Ace, why are you so small? It is a mystery."

Marco started to laugh, "You're so adorable Ace."  
Ace looked at them smiling "I have missed you."

Luffy smiled at him "We miss you too. Hurry up and come home, Ace, alright."

Ace woke up that morning and looked at the ceiling of his tree house. He sat up and stretched and looked around. He smiled thinking of his dream hoping he could see Luffy in the future. He then thought of the night before of the man named Hagrid. 'I wonder if that was a dream too.' He thought and put his shirt on. He walked to the edge of his home looking out a window he saw Hagrid and smiled knowing he was going to have a fun adventure. And just maybe going to this school will help him find a way to get back home.

Ace smiled and went to go and get food for him and Hagrid.

Hagrid was having a nice dream about a big tall woman and having a pet dragon. But was awakened by the smell of some good food. He looked around seeing that Ace had made a fire and cooking five fish on sticks and some other meat on a stick.

That moment he had an owl land next to him and giving him a paper. Hagrid paid the owl and it flew off.

"What was that?" Ace asked.

"An owl we deliver post with Owls. They are very smart. We'll be better finish eating so we can go, Ace, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

Ace nodded and looked at the money he was looking at the coins he taken from Hagrid's pocket seeing them Hagrid had not seen them. Ace was now wonder having known that you had to pay for school. How was he going to get the money? He had a lot from all of the money he has stolen but knew it take a bit to get to school. And his money was British pounds not this. He looked at the wizarding coins and quickly put them back.

"Um — Hagrid?"

"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.

"I haven't got much money."

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed —"

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."

"Wizards have _banks_?"

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."

Ace smiled and finished eating his meat he was holding. "_Goblins_?"

"Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Ace. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin'? Come on, then." Ace followed Hagrid out onto the clearing. The sky was quite clear now and wind was blowing giving a nice cool breeze.

"How did you get here?" Ace asked, wondering how Hagrid had found him.

"Port key and flew," said Hagrid.

"_Flew_?"

"Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."

Ace tried to cover his chuckles as the image of Hagrid in his head flapping his arms flying over England, but failed miserably. So he started to cough to hid it.

"You ok, Ace?"

"Yeah just fine."

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Ace asked.

"Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Ace asked.

"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic _do_?"

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

"Why?"

"_Why? _Blimey, Ace, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."

"You sure about that?" Ace said thinking how the devil fruits gave some amazing powers and the normal people didn't bug the users. "Also there is so much stuff we have with the technology… Oh well." He said.

At this moment they reached the edge of the city. Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the city.

Ace was glad for this meaning he would have to worry about himself as much. He thought back to him mentioning the dragon, rumors in his world about dragons. He had always wanted to see one. Along with Luffy and Sabo. He smiled thinking if he saw one before Luffy how much he would be jealous.

"Hagrid," said Ace, as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are _dragons _at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd _like _one? Wanted one ever since I was a kid."

"Still got yer letter, Ace?" he asked as he counted stitches.

Ace nodded and took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

Ace unfolded a second piece of paper and looked at the supplies list again, and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Where are we going to find this I have never seen a shop selling these things." Ace said, thinking of all the shops he had been too.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. Ace looked up and couldn't believe it. He had hidden in this pub a couple of times to get away from the police when they were looking for him. He noticed that the people walking by them didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. Ace started to wonder if they could not see it. And that only he and Hagrid were the only ones who could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.

The pub was as it always was; it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Which never happen most the time people paid no attention to him. He noticed that everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Ace's shoulder. If Ace was a normal boy he would have had his knees buckle under the force of his hand.

Tom looked at the boy, he seen the child use this place to hide from some muggles once and awhile. He never paid any attention to him after the first time.

Ace ran in and was looking around. Everyone in the pub was looking at the child who yelled at them. "I was never here." He then ran and was hiding behind the bar. Tom looked out the window and saw the muggle police run down the street. He had a smile on his face looking at the boy. "Hello little one. I am Tom and they are already gone." He did not care about what the boy did and he would not sell out his own kind to the muggles. He figured the child used some accidental magic and the police were after him for that.

Ace looked up and quickly bowed, "Thank you for letting me hide here Sir."

"It's Tom and what's your name."

"Ace D Portgas." The child said smiling at him.

Tom nodded and gave Ace a plate of food. Since then he would see the boy once and awhile.

Tom smiled looking down at Ace, "Well I wondered when you would be going off to school Ace." That was when he noticed it on Ace's forehead a lightning bolt scar. "Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Ace, "is this — you can't be —?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. "Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Ace why didn't you tell me you are Ace Potter…"

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Ace and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "I am sorry Mr. Potter if I had known I would-" He was about to say something but Ace cut him off.

"Tom, don't. I go by Ace and you have always been kind to me." Ace looked at him "Call me Ace. Ace D Portgas."

Tom smiled "Alright Ace."

Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Ace found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." Ace didn't understand they all met him before and knew him. He was being swarmed by everyone.

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Portgas just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

It had seemed that a few people took to calling him his name he wanted while others were going to call him Ace.

Ace looked at everyone "Please stop." He said and then just jumped really high and over the bar to hide.

Ace looked at everyone this was strange for him he was used to people running away from him in fear. Trying to stay away from the White-beard Pirate.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. Looking at Hagrid who had grabbed him and pulled him back over. He was happy to see Tom had chased everyone back to their seats.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Ace, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Ace's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"Call me Ace Portgas and what kind of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it.

"N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Portgas?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

The others tried to get Ace away to from Professor Quirrell, to meet the famous boy. But Ace gave them a look which made everyone back away.

"Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Ace."

Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Ace been out here and did not know what this was about but let him be.

Hagrid grinned at Ace. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you were famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'. Though surprised that Tom knew you, how do yeh know each other?"

"I once ran into this pub." He wasn't going to tell him he was running from the police. "So is the Quirrell guy always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?"

Vampires? Hags? Ace's head was swimming. Ace smiled thinking that maybe just maybe there will be a way back to the grand line some were. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Ace."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Ace's amazement.

They stepped through the archway. Ace looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Ace was looking around not able to believe he never seen it before and wished he had about eight more eyes.

He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Ace's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Ace heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Ace had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was something Ace had never seen even on the grand line.

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Ace. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Ace noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Ace smirked thinking how much fun him and the Whitebeard crew would have with that challenge. And then he knew the one girl on Luffy's crew would be all over it. Along with Marco, he was even tempted to try. He smirked; thinking of all the traps that should be impossible but with his abilities should make it easy.

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Ace made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe." He said earning a glare from Ace.

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers.

The goblin wrinkled his nose. Ace watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he started to follow Griphook. Ace looked at the goblin "Sir, do you know how I would go about getting my name changed."

The goblin raised an eye brow. "Yes but it will take two days Mr. Potter to get the forms. Would you be able to come back?"

"Yes, I will see you in two days." Ace took off after Hagrid and Griphook. Who was leading them toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"So what's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Ace asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously.

"Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. Ace, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Ace remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, second left fork, right, left, down second right, threw cave with the triangle above it, right, left, middle, and left, right, and left. Ace noticed with the rattling cart that it seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Ace felt the cold air rush past him. At that moment down below he saw a burst of fire below and saw a different track lead off to a water fall. He smiled Left then right and they were plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. They keep going and came to a fork and went right.

Hagrid did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Ace gasped. "Awww!" Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Ace's — it was incredible. His brothers would go crazy seeing all of his gold.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms; we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Ace leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. "Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Ace asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. Only to be surprised at the little wizard smiling at hearing that.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Ace was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels or a devil fruit at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. He knew better at that it must be something very special.

Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Ace longed to know what it was.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Ace didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in a long time.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Ace, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick. So Ace went to enter Madam Malkin's shop alone. But noticed that an owl flew over to Hagrid giving him a letter. He wondered if Albus was going to visit the Dursleys.

(Scene Break)

Only an hour ago Petunia Dursley was sitting in the kitchen with her family enjoying a morning cup of tea. She smiled while drinking the cup not thinking that anything that they had done years ago would come back to haunt them now. She thought she was rid of the magical world. There was loud knocking on the door. "Dudley, go and get the door." She said drinking from her tea.

Dudley groaned "I don't want to mum."

Vernon looked to his son, "Do as your mother says."

When their nephew had gained his memories and changed on them things had changed in the house. They were able to get Ace to still do a few chores only with Dudley doing some as well. Since then Dudley did not fight them over everything.

Dudley walked to the door opening it seeing Dumbledore standing there in a suit. "MUM, THERE IS AN OLD MAN HERE!"

(Scene Break)

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Ace started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Ace on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Ace.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Ace was strongly reminded of cousin he had not seen for a long time, and then of the nobles from home.

"Have _you _got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Ace.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Not yet," Ace said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"_I _do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Ace.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Ace.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Ace and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Ace, smiling. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Ace. He was really wanting to burn the brat more every second.

"I think he's fun," said Ace coldly.

"_Do _you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Ace shortly.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all.

"But they were _our _kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

"Portgas" Ace answered. "And I think your wrong." He said and glared at the boy.

Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Ace, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Ace sat there not liking the boy at all it put a bad taste in his mouth. Knowing how little he knew about this world. As he ate his ice cream, he thought of the Grand Line and how much he wished he was there.

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Ace lied.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Ace cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Ace, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Ace. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.

"— and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —"

"Yer not _from _a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh _were _— he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! And you can already do amazing magic. I saw it yesterday."

"So what _is _Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but its better to be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

Ace went and got his school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Hagrid almost had to drag Ace away from_Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

Ace looked at Hagrid who said not to get it. Ace smirked and planned to come back soon for his name change and to get all the stuff he wanted.

Hagrid wouldn't let Ace buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Ace, Ace himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Ace's list again.

"Just yer wand left — A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Ace felt himself go red.

"You don't have to —"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at— an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls; they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Ace walked into the Eeylops Owl Emporium which was very dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Hagrid told Ace to walk around and pick the bird that calls out to him. He had no idea what he meant. And started looking around. He was looking at a black bird smirking thinking of Luffy being attacked by one that looked like this owl. He started to walk down the rows of the birds and stopped seeing a snow white owl.

Ace now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.

Ace smiled looking at the owl. "Thanks Hagrid."

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys when you lived there. And less since you left. Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand… This was something at Ace had been wondering about all day.

He was surprised to say the least when they came to the last shop. It was very narrow and shabby looking. He thought that since they have magic at least the person would keep their store looking nice. The gold letters over the door reading Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. were peeling. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Ace saw Hagrid walking into the store and quickly followed him

A/N: Ok sorry to all my readers... Will let you know that I am back in school and this year is really heavy on Homework. So I will try to keep posting as soon as possible. Now Hogwarts Supernova will be up next, then A second Life, followed by Daughter of shanks and I am fixing some chapter of reborn. So that should be the order. Also check out the poll on the main page.

Now please review they make me want to update faster. Tell me things you want to see happen. I promise you next chapter will lead all the way to the first day of classes. Also since he is only a 1st year havent thought of pairings yet. Tell me who you would like to see him end up with. And what friends he should make.

Any way voting is still up. I may have Ace stay at two places.

So keep voting

Forest 43

Weasley's 6

Leaky Cauldron 13

Dursley's

Longbottom 14


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok this chapter will have similarities and everything afterwards will be changing very fast._

* * *

"_Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."_

_A magic wand… This was something at Ace had been wondering about all day._

_He was surprised to say the least when they came to the last shop. It was very narrow and shabby looking. He thought that since they have magic at least the person would keep their store looking nice. The gold letters over the door reading Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. were peeling. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window._

_Ace saw Hagrid walking into the store and quickly followed him._

Chapter Five

Ace walked into the store and saw that there was dust every were. He looked around seeing that it was a very dusty store that had very high ceilings. He noticed that all the bookshelves are filled with small boxes. Which he was sure were filled with wands. Many that there was easily hundreds if not thousands of wands in this shop. Looks at the bookshelves he was starting to wonder just how high they were. Ace noticed Hagrid sitting down on a old chair. Ace was about to hit the bell at the desk. When the hairs all over his body stood up. His hands were ready to have a fire ball at any notice.

He turned looking at the shadows and smirked seeing the old man, walk out of the shadows. Hagrid must have jumped, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Ace.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Ace. Ace wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Actually I go by Ace D Portgas sir."

Mr. Ollivander eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at him smiling. "Alright Ace. Now your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." He looked at the boy. Ollivander did not think of a child who saved the wizarding world would be like this. He smiled liking how interesting the boy was turning out to be.

Mr. Ollivander moved in close to Ace to the point they were almost nose to nose. Ace could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. Ace was not feeling comfortable as Ollivander leaned in.

"And that's where…" Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Ace's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head and then, to Ace's relief, spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't _use _them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Ace noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Portgas. Let me see." He said while giving Ace a smile that sent chills down his spine. He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I'm not sure. I always used both hands," said Ace. He never really relied on one hand over another in the fights.

"Really now. Alright hold out both of your arms. That's it." He measured Ace from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Ace felt the fire starting to tingle on his skin.

As he measured, Ollivander said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Portgas. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Ace suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. He rolled his eyes wondering what Luffy would do if he saw him right now. Or Marco, they would never let him live this down having the tape measure. Measuring all the different parts of him.

Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Portgas. Try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Ace took the wand and feeling like a fool, how could a wand really do anything. It felt so weak in his hand. Feeling foolish he waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Ace tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." This one when he tried it his devil fruit power reacted to it and his hand light with fire. Ollivander grabbed his wand to go to save the boy's hand. But was surprised when he made the flames vanish himself and he put the wand down.

Ollivander looked to him, "you are a unique one Mister Portgas." He took the burnt wand and put it down. He handed Ace another and he tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. There also had more things happen with his devil fruit. Ace started to wonder if he ever be able leave the shop.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Ace looked at it not thinking that the wand would be anything special. Though when he took it he all of a sudden felt warmth in his fingers.

"Well wave the wand Ace." Ollivander said smiling.

Ace raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot to form the image of symbol of jolly roger. He swore that it was pops symbol. Which brought a smile to his face. As it erupted into a display of fireworks, making what looked like embers dancing on the way to the ground to vanish.

Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He put Ace's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

Ace looked to the man, "What?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Ace with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Portgas. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Ace shrugged his shoulders. But Ollivander did not see that he didn't care.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Portgas … After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Ace nodded he was starting to not like Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander nodded and went to get all the wands, and waved them out.

Ace looked up at the sky knowing it was late in the afternoon since the sun hung low in the sky as Ace and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron. Ace looked around and noticed that it was almost empty. He noticed an old man there with an elderly woman and a plump woman with red hair. For a brief moment she reminded him of Dadan. He smiled and saw Hagrid wave to the man.

"Ace that is Albus Dumbledore."

Albus got up walking over he looked at Harry and smiled thinking back to James. He was surprised how healthy the child looked for living on his own. His talk with the Dursleys made him believe that they might have another Tom Riddle in the making. But looking at the child he couldn't see it. He walked over only to see the child bow to them.

"Hello, my name is Ace D Portgas, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said and stood up smiling.

Albus smiled "hello my dear boy. Why don't you come and sit down. And we can have Tom bring some food for a late lunch or an early dinner." He walked Hagrid and Ace to the table.

Ace looked too see a very stern elderly looking woman with a funny hat on her head. He was introduced to Augusta Longbottom and he smiled and bowed introducing himself to her. Then to Molly Weasley, Molly though grab him and pulled him into a hug. "My Harry you have gotten so big."

Ace had to restrain himself from setting her on fire.

"Thank you." He said smiling. Only his brother ever hugged him often. He always thought it was strange. Ace sat down. "By the way Mrs. Weasley I go by Ace, Ace D Portgas." He said smiling.

Tom walked over. "Hello Albus, Molly, Augusta, Hagrid, and Ace." He looked to Ace, "want the normal."

Ace nodded smiling "yes please."

Albus looked at Ace surprised and wanted to know about that.

Once Tom had taken their orders and left Albus looked to Ace. "my boy how have you been?"

"Umm fine and call me Ace."

Albus nodded and looked at him, "I was wondering about were you live."

Ace knew were this was leading now he wasn't stupid like some people he knew. He looked at them, "I live in a place of my own in the forest."

Albus sighed, "I wanted to know why you didn't go to any one when you were kicked out of your Aunts house."

Molly sat there looking upset. She had heard what happen, and how horrible the muggles were. Albus had wanted to see if her or Augusta would be willing to take him in for the rest of the summer. When she found out what happen she was more than happy to help.

Ace shrugged his shoulder, "I decided to live on my own. I know how to hunt, I built my place I stay in." He smiled looking at them. "I also did some odd jobs for money when I needed it."

"What about school my boy?" Albus said looking at him.

"Well I found the school boring." Truth was he found it simple and wanted to do something fun. He wanted to sail the seas and explore. And he couldn't so he had spent a lot of time trying to figure a way home.

Albus nodded looking at him, "you known that you need to educa-"

"Don't worry I plan to come to Hogwarts Sir. It is just adding and subtraction and what happen in World war one and two not my thing. Or about the fall of Rome." Ace smiled when he had gone to school he had gotten straight A's he loved gym. But truth was he would have gone back but had more fun exploring London.

Albus looked at him feeling the boy was more and more like James which will be a problem. He could see Lilly too which was a problem.

"Well Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom both have offered a place for you to live in till school starts. And I talked to the Dursley's and they said they be willing to take you back next summer."

Ace glared at him knowing what was going on. H was not going to be told what to do. He never listened to Gramps why would he listen to this man who just came out of no were and never seemed to care about him before. He wasn't family so he had no right to tell him what to do. He stood up glaring at him surprising the two woman. "What right do you have to tell me to go back there? They hate me, call me a freak. Did they tell you that I should have never been born. Truth is I should have never been born." He whispered the last bit while thinking about his brothers.

Albus sighed thinking back to earlier that day.

Petuina froze in fear seeing Albus standing there looking at her smiling. "May I come in."

She was worried and wanted to tell him leave but knew the neighbors would be seeing everything. She told Vernon getting rid of the boy would haunt them later on.

"Sure come on in. Dudley go to your room." Dudley ran off to his room. Planning to sneak back down in a bit. That moment Vernon walked out of the kitchen. Five years ago he would have yelled at this man demanding him to leave. But seeing the boy who controlled fire as if fire was him made him freeze in fear.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Albus smiled at him "I was just wanting to sit down and talk.

The two lead him into there living room. Vernon took a deep breath looking at the man, "I would like to know why you showed up here unannounced."

Albus looked at him. "It is about your nephew Harry."

Petunia paled and Vernon looked purple, "what about that boy."

"Well Harry was left in your care to raise. Why is it you left him in the middle of no were."

Vernon stood glaring at the man "We never asked for him or his kind." He would protect his family. "We took him in raised him and he was ungrateful. He is a danger to my son. And we gave him food and clothes only to get nothing. Nothing in turn. So I did the thing any man would do."

Albus stood, "DID YOU NOT READ THE LETTER I LEFT YOU! That boy was not only being kept safe here but kept you safe from people who would do your family harm. AND YOU COULDN'T drop him off at an orphanage. You know Lilly and James would have cared for your child."

Vernon stood, "Dudley would have never gone to them. Look that boy is a monster. He is a horrible child." He said looking at Albus.

Albus sighed, "look I need you to take him back, Dangers are still out there in the world. It is because of Petunia and her son that protect this home with magic. And it is Lilly who set the magic when she died to save her son. Now because you are her sister I can make wards that link to the magic that keeps Harry safe and you."

Petunia looked to Vernon who was red in the face. "I WILL NOT HAVE THAT BOY IN OUR HOME AGAIN!" he shouted and stood up.

Albus gave him a cold look, a memory of his sister when she was a child having been hurt by muggles flashed in his mind. He could not believe there was still people like this. And to there own family.

Albus had sent the next hour talking with the Dursley's for Harry to be allowed to come back next summer. With the fact they will be paid for the food and housing of the child.

He looked at the child before him and had to keep him safe, "My boy there are people out there that still wish you harm. Which is why Augusta and Molly are here. They sad you can stay at there place till school starts. And your Aunt and Uncle will let you go back to their home in the summer."

Ace looked pissed but took a deep breath. Something that looked strange on an elven year old boy. "Look I have no problems with Mrs. Weasley or Mrs. Longbottom. But I will never go back to the Dursley's. And I am just fine living on my own. Have been for the past few years. And no one has found me. You didn't even know that I was some where else. That was till Hagrid sent you a letter." Ace said very politely but in a tone that sad I will not be pushed around.

Augusta had listen to Albus and the Potter boy talk. And was getting very annoyed. She could tell the way the boy held him self he could take care of himself. And he didn't look underfed or anything. And Albus was getting on her last nerves really thinking about sending the boy back to the horrible muggles. "Look Albus you stay Quite while I talk." She turned to Ace. "My dear boy we are trying to find you a safe place to live. Living in the forest is not safe. And we need to make sure you get to school in time. So before you say anything please just listen to me and say nothing until I am done."

Albus nodded about to say something but was cut off. "I have my grandson who will be starting your year living with me. You are more that welcomed in my home to visit and stay there. And you can get to know Neville. But I am sorry I must take my leave. I have to get back to make sure Neville hasn't burned the house down yet."

She looked at Albus having known him for a long time. She knew he was trying to mold the boy. She knew though he also worried for the boys heath and hoped. If the man really did care he be careful knowing that he may push him away. She looked to the young boy, in his eyes she did not see a child. Or a child who been abused she saw a man who has seen so much. Which made her wonder about the boy. " Ace I still stand by what I said. My place is open to you to visit any time. It would be nice for Neville to get to know others." She smiled and left him her address. "Good day everyone." She said leaving not going to be a pawn in Albus plans.

Ace was shocked to say the least and smiled as she left. He looked at her and found her to be a strong woman. Looking at her leaving he knew she be a dam strong pirate or a very annoying Marine back home. He started to think she be a marine no way a woman that up tight could be a pirate.. He smirked thinking of her holding a sword and fighting some marines. He liked the woman but would not want to stay with her.

Molly looked to Albus "I am sorry to Albus. I must go I left Percy in charge and who knows what the twins have been up to since I left. I left them a ton of chores to keep out of trouble but you know how those trouble makers are." She stood and smiled to Ace. "You are more than welcome to my home any time. Also since it is your first time to Hogwarts if you want a ride to the train station. I be more than happy to take you with us. We will stop by to see if you're here around 9'oclock."

Albus smiled "thank you Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled walked to Ace and gave him a hug having the young boy surprised. "Take care dear." She then walked off.

Ace was taken back and looked to Albus. "So you don't want me in the forest do you." Ace said with waves of haki coming off this boy.

The air felt tight and Albus looked at Harry worried for a moment he may be the next Tom, "My boy, I am looking out for your safety." He needed to mold this child for the good.

Albus and Ace spent the next two hours talking and it was starting to get dark outside. It had finally come to an agreement because Ace keep telling him if he is forced to stay at anyone's home he run away. If it was the Dursley's he knew he burn that dam place down. At that thought he smirked and knew he was still going to burn that home down. He just couldn't do it this soon, he do it next summer. Yep next summer seemed like a good idea. He looked back to Albus who both come to an agreement for Harry to stay in the Leaky Cauldron tonight. Harry knew that Albus would try and get him tomorrow. But what he didn't know is he had different plans tomorrow.

Ace walked up to his room and had all of his stuff down and looked to the owl he had yet to name. Only for Hagrid to walk in, "Hello Ace." He looked to see the owl.

"So have you thought of a name for her."

Ace looked to the Owl and thought of two names that came to the mind. Makino and Dadan. He smiled "I have a name for her Dadan Makino." He smiled. Dadan looked to Ace looked happy with her name, as if she knew how important those women were to him.

Hagrid looked at the boy "were did you get the names."

Ace smiled, "Name of two women who were very kind to me when I was younger."

Hagrid smiled "I think it is a great name. So you going to call her Dadan for short." Ace nodded his head.

Hagrid looked to the boy and smiled.

Ace looked and smiled at Hagrid, "thank you for the birthday outing Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled at him "no problem Ace." He pulled out an envelop. "In it is yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Now I know that Albus said someone will be here to pick you up at 9 in the morning that day." He smiled and started to leave "see you at Hogwarts Ace."

Ace jumped on his bed and fell fast asleep.

Ace was walking on the Moby-Dick. He looked around and saw all of his brothers crying. Walking over he heard some of the men complaining how the dam Marines hide Ace's body and they couldn't even give there brother a proper burial place. He walked over to see Marco walking towards the kitchen. Marco went to sit down at a table and laid his head down. Ace jumped up on the table and looked at the man. He started to poke him in the face.

Marco looked up seeing Ace well a child version of Ace sitting in front of him. "Ace?!"

Ace smiled "who else?"

"Why are you a kid? How are you even here?" He said and reached forward and touched the boy only for his hand to go through him.

Ace frowned "I am in a different world right now, why I am a kid I don't want to talk about it."

Marco had tears in his eyes. His younger brother was here but not really.

"So how is life there Ace."

"Sucks everyone treats me like a child. And the fact I am short right now. I don't like it. And there is no good fighting here. I also miss all of you. But I will be looking into a way for me to come back to you guys." He said looking at Marco who smiled at him.

"Well try to get back here soon, I saw your brother he needs you man." He wouldn't say to much about him. He was surprised to see Ace as a child since it been just a few hours since they left the war.

Ace looked at him "I will get back here soon. I promise."

Ace sat up to see he was in the Leaky Cauldron, Ace jumped out of bed and sighed knowing it had just been a dream.

That morning Ace had quickly gotten ready taken the money he had left over and bought some books about hexs and pranks to pull on people. He found a book about security wards. He then looked around and saw a book that caught his interests about different dimensions. He walked over paying for the stack of books then went and bought the golden cauldron he wanted to get yesterday. Though he had thought of stealing it, but stopped since he did not know what spells they had against it. But once he finds a way around it. Though some reason the Cauldron was not that expensive.

Ace had made his way back to his room. He laid down before thinking of what to do. He had money so he didn't need to steal anything. He sighed and went and opened the book about different dimensions to start reading. Unkown to him was had quickly made his was back to his room and dropped his stuff off made his way to Gringotts. Walking in he saw many people were running around. There was a bunch of men in red robes talking to goblins.

Ace made his way to one Goblin. "Whats with all the chaos?" He asked.

The Goblin looked at Ace, "nothing to worry about. Now what do you need?"

Ace smiled "I need to change my name." He knew he was told to come back in a few days but he couldn't wait any longer.

The Goblin nodded and smiled at the boy.

Ace had spent the day filling out papers and found he was able to emancipation himself which he filed for in a heart beat. He spent a good proportion of the day there. So later that day Ace had grabbed his things and left heading to the forest. He knew to come back to the Leaky Cauldron the day before school started to meet the man to take him to school.

The rest of the summer went by pretty fast. The reason Ace had left was so no one could force him to go anywhere. He wasn't going to let anyone tell him what to do. Before he had left he had asked someone to shrink his stuff for him. When he got there he spent his time training and once and awhile, but was spending time reading about dimensions traveling to see it was all theory.

Ace woke at five o'clock the next morning and yawned he grabbed his things and started to make his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ace decided to wear his normal cloths not wanting to wear the robes at all. He just wanted to burn them they were not easy to move in. And if he ad to get away they make it harder to move. He walked over to his owl smiling. "Hey Dadan fly to the leaky Cauldron. I have to meet someone there in a few hours." He said smiling.

Makino nodded and took off flying. He watched his snow white owl take off.

Two hours later, Ace's was walking into the Leaky Cauldron with his huge, heavy trunk. Looking around he saw Tom and walked over and sat down. "Can I get some food Tom?"

Tom smiled and went to get Ace his normal. At that moment Dadan landed on his shoulder and hooted. He smiled and when his food was brought to him he handed her some bacon before eating himself. It wasn't long before the man came walking into the pub looking around. Albus had sent a letter to Ace after he found the boy missing. Telling him someone with red hair named Arthur would pick him up at the Leaky Cauldron. And show him were to go.

Arthur smiled looking around he saw Ace sitting at the bar eating. He walked over and saw at least twenty stacks of plates. 'how much does this boy eat.' He thought, and saw that the child was face down in his food. He was about to get worried when Tom smiled.

"Don't worry Arthur he does that time to time. He is just tired. And will be up in a bit." At that moment Ace sat straight up and looked around to stop with his gaze on the red headed man.

"Hello are you Harry?"

"Nope Ace. Ace D Portgas, I don't go by Harry." He knew even though his name was changed everyone would call him Harry which bothered him a bit.

Arthur smiled at Ace, "Alright Ace I am Arthur Weasley. You can call me Arthur. We better get going don't want you to be late for school now do we."

With that he went outside and they saw a black car.

"Ministry is lending me the car to take you to school."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I work there and Albus pulled a few favors. Come on then lets get your things into the trunk." He said moving to help Ace. To be surprised the boy picked it up. And put it in the car with ease.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Arthur put Ace's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Ace smiled walking with Arthur listening to the man talk about rubber ducks and different inventions. He looked to Ace and smiled, "Now the Platform is hidden so muggles wont find it." He smiled walking Ace. "Though a couple years back a girl who was muggle born stumbled upon the entrance when she was only five. Her parents had thought she been kidnapped. That was a big mess. They had so many of the police out. Everyone was freaking out. Lots of work for the Ministry. "

Ace noticed he was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Dadan.

According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he looked to Arthur wondering how the man wasn't worried they were going to soon be late.

"Arthur, Arthur over here." Ace turned to see a woman he meet in the Leaky Cauldron. At that moment a group of people walked up to them. "Packed with Muggles, more so than last year." Ace looked at the plump woman who had four boys and a girl next to her, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Ace's in front of him.

Molly turned to Ace "Hello Ace, I do hope you have been taking care of your-self."

Ace nodded. "Yes mam I have been well."

"Well these are some of my children. Percy, Fred, George, Ron who will be your year too." He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. She smiled "And Ginny she will be joining you next year."

Ace smiled and bowed getting a eyebrow raised from the children.

"Well we better hurry." She said. Some of the boys were talking to there father who was messing Rons hair up.

"Mom, can't I go…" Ginny asked when they stopped walking.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.

Ace watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Oh come _on_!"

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it?

Arthur put his hand on Ace's shoulder, "Ok Ace it is your turn. All you need to do is walked towards the barrier. There is a nothing to worry about." He smiled at him. "Now don't worry, and remember all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Just like my sons nothing to worry about. We will be right behind you." He said smiling.

Ace nodded He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. But it didn't bother him he face many things in this life and his life on the sea.

He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Ace walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble, he smirked and broke into a fast run coming to the barrier and ran right on through the barrier.

Ace looked around and saw scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock_. Ace looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it. He noticed that Arthur was walking through. Then Ron and his mom and sister.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. He looked and Arthur walked over "Come on lets get you on the train."

Ace looked to Arthur and smiled. "I will be fine spend time with your kids." He picked up his trunk with on hand had it thrown over his shoulder. Getting looks from everyone. He held Dadan in his left hand.

Arthur sighed seeing the boy walk away "he is such a kind boy."

Molly nodded, "yes I know."

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Ace pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

Turning he noticed that it was Mrs. Longbottom who was his Gran "Oh, _Neville_," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. Ace pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Dadan inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He lifted it up the steps.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"No need I have it. " Ace said and lifted it up with ease.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere."

The twins walked in smiling. "I am Ace." He said and held out his hand to them. They took it smiling.

"Fred, and he is George."

"Your not Fred I am Fred your George."

"No I am Fred." This mad Ace laugh and smile.

"Thanks," said Ace, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What for?" said one of the twins suddenly.

"Making me laugh." He said and he brushed his hair back and his scar was in view.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Ace.

"What?" said Ace.

"_Harry Potter_." chorused the twins.

"Oh, him nope I am Ace D Portgas. Don't go by that name." He said smirking. Twins smiled.

Then two burst out laughing "Alright Ace see you around" they said.

Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Ace, the twins hopped off the train. Ace sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"_Mom_— geroff" He wriggled free.

"Poor kid."

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Ace noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P _on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

Despite the feud going on his Percy and the rest of his family they laughed at the twins antics.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a _prefect_," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?" Ron asked.

"_Harry Potter_! But he goes by Ace."

Ace heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please…"

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Now you be nice and leave him be. He doesn't need you bothering him." She thought of the boy she saw behave so polite to her and Augusta Longbottom.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on." A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

"_George!_"

"Only joking, Mum."

The train began to move. Ace saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. He thought what it be like to have his family there waving at him. Images of the war at marineford past in his mind. His thoughts of Pops fighting to save his life.

Ace watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. He started to wonder what it be like if he had a family back there waving goodbye. A younger brother keeping his straw hat from flying away back there waving while trying not to cry. He thought of Sabo if he be with him heading to school. Or if his parents from this world had not kicked the bucket maybe they would have been there. Waving at him, a dad telling him to make them proud. Mom telling him to be careful. He thought of Dadan and the bandits what it be like with them there causing a scene, brought a smile to his face.

Ace was brought out of his thoughts, as the door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Ace. "Everywhere else is full."

"I would assume so."

Ace shook his head and noticed the boy having trouble putting his trunk up. So Ace got up and went to help put the trunk up. Ron turned at him in amazement as he lifted the trunk with ease. He glanced at Ace and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Ace saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back in the room.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

Ace noticed the younger boy shutter.

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Ace," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Ace and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Ace looked at him "I go by Ace Portgas."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"But your famous why change your name. And your parents gave you that name."

"I have my own reasons for changing my name. And I don't plan to go by Harry ever again" This ended up making the rest of the train ride quite. Until Ron decided to keep opening his mouth.

"So do you remember anything about You-Know-Who."

He looked at him, "Do you want to know what I remember." He remembered the night the man came into his home and killed his second parents. "I remember it was a dark night wind howling my parents and me were in the living room. We were playing and then something was outsided. He yelled for my mother to take me and run. She ran to my room blocking the door and I remember their screams. My mom begging him not to kill me. Him telling her to get out of the way. Then his red eyes and a bright green light." He said and looked out the window. He had gained his memories of everything the day he remembered who he was.

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Ace for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are. They kicked me out of the house when I was younger. So since then I have lived on my own." He said more and more not liking this boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ace looked at him getting annoyed he looked else were.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Ace, who hadn't had any food since the leaky cauldron, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Ace went out into the corridor. He smiled and bought a ton of food and swiped some extra when she was not looking. He smiled walking in and brought as much food as he could.

Ron watched as Ace walked in with his Arms filled with food. "Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Ace, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…"

"Swap you for one of these," said Ace, holding up a pasty. "Go on —" He said and took the sandwich and ate it with haste. He then feel asleep.

Ron jumped up and freaked out thinking his mums cooking killed him. He knew it tasted good but good enough to kill someone.

Ron then stopped thinking that then thought was she trying to kill him for not cleaning his room. He was worried and took off running and soon found Fred and George.

"ACE IS DEAD!"

The older boys looked up. "What Ron? Not funny –"

"if you wanna pranks us-"

"Try something else." Fred said and looked to Lee who looked dumb founded.

Ron grabbed Fred's arm and dragged him off to his compartment for them to see Ace on the ground.

When they walked over and poked Ace with there wands they were pale. "Is he dead?" Lee asked poking his head in.

Ace yawned sitting up and looked around. "Who… Oh hello." He said then went back to eating.

The twins glared at Ron thinking he been trying to prank them. "You went to far Ron." They walked out.

Ron looked at Ace "your ok."

"Oh yeah sometimes I just fall asleep."

Ace went to eating his food.

Ace opened a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. And tossed a bean in his mouth and smiled as it tasted like Rum his next one was meat. He smiled linking them till the next one he had.

"Bleaaargh - Sprouts."

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Ace had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Ace smiling at him. He thought of Luffy as a little kid lost. "Why don't you come in and sit down. If you calm down it should be easier to find your toad faster."

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, I."

"Come on sit down. With a clear head it be easier to spot him."

Neville nodded "Alright" he sat down. Ace handed him a candy bar and went back to eating.

"Why are you so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers," he said pointing to the fat rat. "So I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

Neville looked at the ground. "Well it was a gift from my Uncle… And I don't want anything to happen to him."

Ron rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. A girl was standing there wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one," she said. Then noticed Neville. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

Ace looked at her "I told him to sit down. And if he calmed down he should be able to hind his toad faster."

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue. But stayed quite then her eyes landed on Ron with his wand."Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er — all right."

He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it?

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Ace looked at them and could only think of the Noble brats acting all high and mighty. He thought they be perfect for each other.

'Good lord! Did you just say that all in one breath?!' Ace thought to himself.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Ace Portgas" said Ace.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, then motioned for Neville to follow her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.

He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Ace. He said thinking about how he liked what he saw of the twins.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would _be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

Ace went to look out the window thinking about his brother Luffy and his fellow Whitebeard pirates. Ron looked to Ace trying to talk "So did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Ace smiled thinking about how he started his plans but needed to learn more first. "Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Ace turned this news over in his mind.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er — I don't know any." Ace confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Ace through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Ace recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

He was looking at Ace with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Sorry name is Ace Portgas," said Ace. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh." That was when he noticed the lighting bolt scar. He smiled "Well, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Ace was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Ace. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Ace's.

Ace just smiled at him, "You know I never knew so many would try and be friends with me." 'I am a devils child in one world only for here people want to be my friend.' "Look I need no one to tell me what to do. I don't let any one tell me whats what. Why would I let you say who I should hang out with." Truth was he found Ron to be annoying. But he would not stand for nobles high and mighty act. It was what got his brother killed.

"I can tell who not to be around."

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents.

Ace turned to glare at him he moved so fast the other boys didn't see it. Ace held Draco by his throat. "I rather go out like my parents any day than be like trash like you." He thought of all the people he cared for. "You're the garbage. And don't you ever call me Potter again. Name is Ace D Portgas. Got it."

Draco was nodding quickly and was soon thrown out of the compartment.

Ace grabbed his robes and took off walking before Ron could stop him.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Ace's stomach lurched he was still hungry.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Ace noticed some of the students shivering because of the cold night. He keep walking not even feeling the cold. That was when he noticed Hagrid with a lamp held over the students heads. He had a huge grin on his face as he called for the first year students. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Ace noticed the twins climbing into a carriage being pulled by strange horses.

Ace followed Hagrid down the slippery path with ease. Some of the other first years though slipped. Ace was enjoying the dark path that is thick with tree, not able to see were anyone is going.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Ace could hear the splashing of water as he walked past the bend. He noticed a great black lake. A smile was on his face as he noticed all the row boats. He looked and saw the school, perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. He smiled he seen many castles in his world. But he never been in one.

"Now no more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ace climbed into a boat for Ron, Neville and Hermione to follow him.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!" He raised his pink umbrella.

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Ace put his hand into the water smiling as he watched the ripples. Everyone else was staring up at the great castle overhead. While Ace was looking at the giant squid playing in the water.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Ace's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit his whole tree house in it along with the tree and there still be lots of room. He looked at the stone walls that were lit by torches, then the ceiling was too high too even see, then there was the marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Ace could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. You will be living with the students you are shorted with for the next seven years."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Ace stood there with his robes on but open. You could see his dark shorts and a red shirt underneath."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Ace's smirked thinking it might be a fight. That be fun.

He looked around ready for what ever they throw at them. He saw that he was the only one everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

Ace tried hard not to listen to her. He only needed his fire and strength. He only felt nervous once and that was when Luffy was in trouble, and been hurt really bad after Sabo died.

He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.

Ace smiled as he saw the ghost come in the room. They paid no mind to them and went into the great hall.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Ace was in the lead having his head held high. He heard whispers about how he did not were his robes right. 'What if I get in a fight I need to get rid of them.' Even when he was in Alabasta he had keep his lose.

Ace looked around seeing all of the candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. He looked at the table wondering were the food was. The table had golden plates but what does that matter if there is no meat or ale.

He looked to the front of the hall and saw the teachers table. Some were talking others looked bored. He looked at Albus who seemed to be trying to solve a puzzle he way he was looking at him.

Ace stopped walking once Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. She then placed an old hat. The shorting Hat.

He smirked he seen many things and the way people were looking at it she was wondering if it would start to talk. And that was what it did. He smirked thinking how Marco would love the hat.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Ace. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Ace sighed he rather fight a troll that sounds like fun.

Ace wondered what house it be he was figuring the brave house. Gryffindor.. Or Hufflepuff.

He walked as the stern woman stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Ace saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

Ace started to look around not paying mind to the shorting. Till he heard his name called.

"Portgas, Ace!"

Albus was surprised only way that list would say that if Harry had changed his name. Which he seemed to have done.

As Ace stepped forward and picked the hat up placing it on his head.

"I must say I have never had any one like you Mr. Portgas. Dying for your brother to save him. Very Loyal and brave, then there is the bit to prove you are not your father. You are not a Ravenclaw that is clear. But you be one before your brother Luffy."

Ace chuckled at this.

"I am sure Sabo would have been one he seemed such a bright boy. Now your life as a pirate. You prove to be very brave and loyal.. You are not a Slytherin though they would no doubt show you your way to greatness in this world… No… You are very tough… Helga and Godric would both love to have you. Well seeing all the things you have done… What is this?" Ace could feel the hat smiling. Ace had the memories of meeting the twins flash through his mind, then him fighting at the world government. He was sure he was going to Hufflepuff.

"Ace I feel you have many things you can do and help this house. You better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Ace heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. "Ace a warning my dear boy, be careful even though your name is changed people will find you." He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He wondered why he wasn't a Hufflepuff he kinda wanted that house. Pops ship was about family and family is loyal to each other. Percy the Prefect Snort got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins motioned him to sit with them.

Ace sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Ace the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Ace grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Ace recognized him at once. Albus smiled at him. Making Ace look away. Ace spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Ace at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

Ace crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ace groaned a bit not showing it. He didn't need a fan boy. Which he felt Ron was being. He groaned thinking of someone following him. He sighed and figured he give the boy a chance.

Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Ace.  
Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Ace looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. And Molly sandwich which was really good.

Ace's head fell on the table. The twins laughed as they head him mutter "Food so hungry."

"Welcome," Albus said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Ace's mouth fell open.

The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, more meat, then there was ribs, fish, and even more meat around. Ace started to pile his plate high with meat. Hermione down the table a bit was giving him a dirty look with the amount of food he had piled high.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Ace eat.

"Can't you —?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it.

Ace looked at him like it was the worse thing possible to happen. "That is horrible." He said while eating. Soon he had another plate of rice. And was downing a goblet of pumpkin Jucie.

"I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer _you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"_Nearly _Headless? How can you be _nearly _headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like _this_," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces,

Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

Ace looked at him he saw other students pale at the sight and he looked on only to feel his stomach thinking of his friends brothers he lost.

Ace started eating his food having about twelve plates stacked up. That was when the desserts appeared. Ace looked at it and took a some strawberries and apple pie. He then fell asleep.

Everyone started to freak out. One of the teachers was walking towards the table when Ace sat up and went back to eating.

That what when he started to listen to everyone talk about there families.

Seamus turned to Ace, "So what about you Ace?"

Ace smiled "Well my parents died when I was young. They been murdered in cold blood. My Aunt and Uncle took me in and then kicked me out when I was young. Since then I have lived in the forest out side of London."

Dean looked at him "How did to pay for things."

"Stole money and other things."

The boys thought he was joking.

"I also killed what I needed to eat no big deal."

It seemed no one was believing him well besides Neville. Ace didn't care if the believed him.

Ace stretched starting to feel tired.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Ace smiled he knew were he was going now. Ace laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Ace noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot." _

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Ace gotten some weird looks as he sang it to the tune of the pirate song.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

* * *

A/N:Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a Review. Tell me what things you would like to see in the story. And Reviews make me update faster. And if you noticed anthing I need to fix let me know..

Voting: I have had many people say not to have Ron be friends with Ace. So a vote is up. Ace will give Ron a chance but can't stand him. Or Ron and Ace friends..


End file.
